


Running into the Wind

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're in love, life can be pretty damn good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running into the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



Sometimes they like it rough and dirty.

They bait each other all night. Dean flirts with any woman with a pulse and Sam bends over the pool table obscenely. If he gets hit on, which he always does, Sam gives the customers what they want, a little overacting and dimpled sweetness. He gets them begging.

Dean grins at him occasionally and Sam has to push his hand down on his crotch and turn away to whoever he was talking to before. They blush and giggle and think they are the cause and Sam hears Dean’s belly laugh from across the room.

Sam bends over for that much longer just to retaliate and when he stretches across the table he can practically feel the heat of Dean’s stare on the taught sliver of his stomach.

Later, when they are both charged up so much they almost fuck inside the bar instead of in the ally next to it, they laugh between tearing at each others zippers and biting at the others lips. It’s frenzied and desperate, but it’s fun and real. Desire and danger, the thrill of the hunt that pushes their lives every day, crashes into their relationship too. They are both prey and predator rolled into one. Sam hunts Dean and Dean hunts right back.

It’s messy and twisted, but that’s who they are. Dean pushes his hand between Sam’s head and the sharp scrape of the wall. Protecting. Sam puts his hand over Dean’s heart. Loving.

When the owner of the bar comes outside with a shotgun, Dean takes Sam’s hand and they run to the impala, soiled and sated and in love. They don’t know how else to be.


End file.
